Madoka Ichigo Puella-Magi
by Mikashimotaku Fan
Summary: what will happen when Ichigo becomes a magical girl? what did she wish for?
1. Kyubey

**Me:I do not own Yumeiro Patizzerie or Madoka Magica Puella-Magi.I vvill correct the spelling after my keyboard iz repaired ^^ I ****promise**

* * *

"Aaah,the cake it...burned. Oh no I'm too late." Amano Ichigo sighed and took the burnt cake and through it out. "So much for practice." She sat down on the counter and ate a piece of candy._You can be better._"huh?"She looked around and saw a stuff toy looking thingy."I'm Kyubey and I can make any wish come true ^^ If you make a contract with me and become a magical girl" slightly tempted and confused she took a step forward."A contract for what?"She picked it up and placed it on the counter. Ichigo pinched herself."It hurt...then this iz not a dream. what are magical girls anyway?

"Magical girls fight witches. If magical girls are born from wishes, Then witches are born from curses. If magical girls spread hope witches spread despair." while they were talking none of them noticed someone eavesdropping on them from behind lurking... listening.

"That'z too much to ask even though I vant to help I...I'll think about my life is just to much to ask "Ichigo held the doorknob in her hands when Kyubey suddenly spoke. "You can also wish for love.I can make ANY miracle happen." Kyubey was hopeful that the thought of love might make her change her turned around to face Kyubey."If I wished it from you then that would be fake. I want a love that I got using my own hands I don't want anyone making that for me." She left."Man,I can't just understand you humans."

Kyubey ran after her and saw a shadow on the door. "someone will get in the way of my plan. " He looked out the door and stalked Ichigo the whole day. Tripping, getting shouted at and laughed at. "Nothing nice is in her life so why reject an offer?" He ran down the hallway and saw a very energetic girl. "My,my there'z a lot of people with potential here." "Kyubey?" He looked up and saw Ichigo."You'll soon come to me I swear."

Kyubey tried to convince her but had no avail.

**~THAT NIGHT~**

There was a slight tap on the window. "Huh?" Ichigo awoke from her slumber and saw a girl with pink hair and held a bow in hand while wearing a pink fluffy dress .w_oah how did she get up there?_ She opened the window and let her in. "Arigatou,I've wanted to talk to you about being a magical girl Ichigo-chan I found her." She directed her head to the window and out of nowhere a girl had black hair and a shield in hand."So,have you decided on a wish?" Ichigo thought hard as she looked at Madoka."I-I'm not sure seems risky "She looked worried "I want you to think about this more. A miracle i**s** a once in a lifetime opportunity "She then looked at the window and saw two more girls behind Homura-chan."Mami-chan,Miki-chan,Homura-chan I think it'z time for us to go." She waved and left.

**~Next day~**

**"**Amano look at what you did to the cake!You ruined it and we have no more time to make another!All you know i**s** to be a glutton and eat cake one after another!"Kashino looked fierce and too angry to talk it out **s**o Amano Ichigo looked down and screamed "I'm trying my best why can't you just appreciate that?if your so great then why don't you do it by yourself I'm just a hindrance right?" She ran out and felt a tear run down her cheek."Oof" She bumped into someone "I-I'm sorry are you okay?" She looked up and saw Madoka and Homura."Ichigo-chan are you okay?" She saw the fear in Ichigo'z eyes and pulled her up."You can always tell me what'z happening."She gently pulled her up."will you please tell us what happened?"

They sat at the glass gazebo that the A group usually sat. She told them vvhat happened and Homura asked "You want to be noticed by the one you like right?"Ichigo felt her face get hot at the word "like". "I-I don't like him... it'z just that-" She was cut off my Madoka who smiled brightly at her."If you don't like him then why were you hurt so much?" She panicked and thought of a solution "I-it'z um because of..uh"She stuttered every word that she waz saying which caused Madoka to giggle a little."I don't know much about love because I haven't found the right person for me yet but someday "She looked up at the sky "Ah!"Ichigo turned to look at Madoka who looked very surprised."what about wishing to be better at baking?"Ichigo thought about it."Being able to bake better will impress him even a little bit."She hesitated for a moment but gave in to her request.

"I'll make that wish come true."

Like out of nowhere Kyubey suddenly appeared in front of them."Is that what you really want?I can make any miracle on your desire on the wish will make you stronger than anyone can imagine." He looked hopefully at Ichigo."No,I want to be better at baking I want to make him speechless "Light then glowed and thus began the contract."what a bright light. Even brighter than mine." Homura looked interested as she saw Ichigo'z soul gem on the glass table.

Madoka,Mami,Miki and Homura showed Ichigo their own soul gems."Neh,what are soul gems?"She looked very interested at each of the girl'z soul gems."Soul gems are special gems born forth from our wishes." "Ichigo-chan I forgot to tell you but we're going to transfer here until the time that you can hunt witches by yourself."Then their soul gems started to resonate.

"why is it lighting up?"

"It'z picking up a magic current by a witch."

"A witch!"

"Yep, and it'z a strong one so maybe it'z just nearby."

"Ichigo-chan do you know any place where a person may commit suicide?"

"Um, there is the lake"

"Then let'z go ^^ Ichigo-chan you'll be coming with me"

They soon took of for the lake in search for a witch...'

* * *

**Me:I cannot update fast because I still have to make a draft for it gomen. Please wait for an update ok?**


	2. witch hunting

**Me:I do not own Yumeiro Patisserie or Madoka Magica Puella-Magi.I vill correct the spelling after my keyboard iz repaired ^^ I ****promise**

* * *

They ran and ran toward the they saw 5 people gathered together planning to commit suicide by jumping into the lake drowning themselves till they would breath no more."Kana-chan, Rumi-chan!"She stopped still at her friends "They were all so cheerful this morning what happened?"She walked closer to Rumi and saw and mark on her neck."A witch'z curse. I knew it."Mami analyzed what had happened while Ichigo walked and held her hands up to Rumi."Ah, Ichigo-chan would you like to join us on this adventure to the bottom of this lake?"Ichigo looked at the remains of her so-called friends."Rumi-chan...That'z suicidal."She stared in fear as her friend had a hollowed look and stared at her. A stare that pierced through her."Ichigo-chan did you know that we're all born to die? This is our destiny why don't you accept that?" She took a step back and ran toward Mami who was vatching through a distance.

"Mami-chan do you know what happened to them?"The people were still walking with Rumi in the lead."I don't want to lose my best friend Mami-chan please what do I do to save them?"Ichigo pleaded tears filling her eyes "Ichigo that is the result of a witch's kiss have to defeat the witch before saving them.I'll call Madoka and the others and help us to stop them from jumping into the lake while we defeat the witch."She phoned them and in an instant they were there ready to help.

"Mami-chan how do you even find the witch?"Ichigo looked pale as she was grasping her soul gem so tightly."Ichigo transform. Now!"Ichigo obeyed and took a look at herself as she was done."_This is no time to be amazed_ Mami-chan Let'z go!"They both transformed and entered the labyrinth of the witch named Gertrud."Ichigo called out the words from her heart and cast magic spell. That witch is called an Anthony they may seem friendly but they're highly dangerous YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING!" She directed her shout to Ichigo who was petting an Anthony and even offering it sweets."But they seem so cute."But when she looked back at the Anthony it was about to bite her arm off if Mami didn't shoot it."Ehehehe."Ichigo scratched her head."Gomen."

They soon reached the witch and is starting to attack them almost immediately. Mami let out a rain of bullets while Ichigo was casting a spell."Mami-chan move aside please."She did as she was told but before that she pinned Gertrud to the ground."strawberry vorte."Ichigo and Gertrud was sucked in a dimension made by Ichigo as Gertrud tried to struggle from Mami'z ribbon."strawberry arrow rain" A lot of strawberry shaped arrow came out of nowhere It pierced Gertrud and let out an ear-piercing shriek. But in the end Ichigo still won from the witch came out a peculiar black gem that Ichigo took notice of.."Neh,Mami-chan what'z that?" She pointed at "it" with huge interest "It'z your prize for defeating the witch.""A PRIZE... Do I wish on it or something "_ how loud can a __person_ be?"No." Mami said sweat dropping. She did as she was instructed and told her how to use the egg of a witch, a grief seed.

"Oh,I see now." They both transported back to their world."Mami-chan what will happen to them?"Ichigo ran and looked at her unconscious friends "They're alright they'll wake up in an hour or so. Anyway you were amazing Ichigo-chan." Mami smiled at her and helped her bring her friends to the clinic.

"Ichigo-chan,Mami-chan. Are you okay?"Madoka asked as she entered the dorm."Neh, Ichigo how did you do? Did you wipe out?"sayaka asked as she smirked and looked at Ichigo'z bruises. Ichigo felt enraged. "Mou,I did well Mami-chan told me so." She began to tell the story of what happened during the battle and said their goodbyes. Ichigo after that ran to the clinic and checked on Rumi."This may be better than I expected." Kyubey glanced at the moon as he looked into the shadows."Wouldn't you agree?" The shadow looked surprised and ran leaving something behind...

A key...

**~At the clinic~**

Ichigo was waiting patiently for her friends to wake up. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes._"Please wake up, please."_

_"I have to put an end to this... She shouldn't have done this."_

* * *

**Me:I did say that I can't update fast right? But I didn't say that I do not have much free time -_- I wizh I could update faster TT ^ TT**

**Kyubey: I'll make that wizh come true ／人◕ ^ ◕人＼**

**Me: O.O**


	3. Update

Hi everyone ^^ for those who are supporting my stories I thank you ^^I can't update right nov because I'm making a script for our class presentation In the meanwhile why not reading Mikashi-chan's fics?

Link ^^:

u/2773897/Mikashimotaku


End file.
